PSYCHOPATH
by furiikuhime
Summary: Psikopat? Ya, bisa dibilang itulah aku. Tega membuat gadisku kehilangan tawanya, senyumnya, keceriaannya, bahkan nyawanya. Bisakah semua itu kembali? Oh, itu terlalu muluk, SASUKE! Tidak, bahkan itu tidak mungkin terjadi! / Beware! SEBAIKNYA jangan membaca fic ini bila anda merasa fikiran anda belum cukup dewasa untuk mentolerir isi dari fic ini/ RnR, onegai? *puppy eyes* / Edited


**PSYCHOPATH ****© furiikuhime**

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated M**

**As usual, I don't know surely about the genre(s)**

**Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

**SasoSakuSasu**

**Beware with all contain of this fiction. SEBAIKNYA jangan membaca fic ini bila anda merasa fikiran anda belum cukup dewasa untuk mentolerir isi dari fic ini.**

**Remember, this just a fiction. Saya bebas mengarang apapun disini.**

**Note : Gomennasai. Saya memutuskan untuk mengedit chapter 1**

**FLAME ACCEPTED^^**

**Have a nice read minna^^**

**.**

**PSYCHOPATH**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**KONOHAGAKURE, 12 April 2012**

**19.30**

DHUAR!

DHUAR!

DHUAR!

Mobil itu meledak setelah terguling sekian kali di sebuah jurang yang cukup terjal. Asap membumbung tinggi dari arah jurang. Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, langit seolah-olah menunjukkan empatinya terhadap musibah yang baru saja terjadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kobaran api menyelimuti mobil itu. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, tampak seorang gadis berambut pink merangkak menjauhi kobaran api tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah. Kedua kakinya kelihatan melepuh karena terkena sambaran api. Ia terisak, namun air matanya berbaur dengan hujan. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sekuat tenaga, ia menyeret tubuhnya agar menjauh dari mobil tersebut. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika mobil itu akan meledak lagi.

DHUAR!

Benar saja, mobil itu meledak lagi. Suara ledakan yang besar mengakhiri segalanya. Sang gadis berambut pink tak bergerak lagi. Ia tergolek lemah di tanah.  
Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni lokasi kejadian tersebut. Ternyata, tak jauh dari jurang itu ada pemukiman penduduk setempat. Orang-orang bergotong royong untuk memadamkan api dari mobil tersebut dibantu dengan rintikan hujan. Beberapa orang ada yang memanggil ambulans dan juga polisi. Gadis berambut pink itu digotong ke tempat yang teduh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, api berhasil dipadamkan. Dua mobil ambulans dan satu mobil polisi sudah datang ke lokasi kejadian. Gadis itu segera digotong ke ambulans oleh beberapa paramedis. Sementara itu, beberapa polisi dan warga sedang mengevakusi bangkai mobil tersebut. Polisi menarik dua jenazah yang hangus terbakar dari mobil itu. Kemudian, jenazah tersebut diletakkan dalam dua buah kantong mayat dan segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk diotopsi. Polisi memasang garis kuning di tempat kejadian tersebut.

**.**

**PSYCHOPATH**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 19 April 2013**

**10.00**

Suara alat itu terus berbunyi. Seorang gadis berambut pink terbaring di kasur dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya tak luput dari balutan perban. Ia masih setia memejamkan matanya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Seorang pria beriris hazel menduduki sofa yang tersedia di kamar VVIP Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia memegang remote dari TV LED 32"inch itu dan menyalakannya.

_Pemirsa, berita selanjutnya adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di jalan menuju ke perbatasan antara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Dalam kecelakaan ini, dua korban tewas yaitu presdir dan istrinya yakni Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Rin dari Haruno corporation. Sementara itu, putri tunggal mereka-yakni Haruno Sakura belum sadar dari komanya sehingga belum bisa dimintai-_

PIIIIP!

Pria yang memiliki iris hazel dan rambut merah itu mematikan TV nya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia cuku penat, mengingat 'adik'nya yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Selain itu, ia harus mengurusi perusahaan milik 'ayah'nya yang terbengkalai.

Pria itu bernama Haruno Sasori. Haruno Sasori adalah 'anak' dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Rin. Ia lima tahun lebih tua daripada Sakura.

**Flashback**

**RUMAH SAKIT SUNAGAKURE, 8 November 1991**

**13.31**

"ARRRRGHHHHH!"

"Oek! Oek!" tangisan seorang bayi mengakhiri jeritan dari sang wanita. Sang wanita melemahkan genggaman tangannya pada sang suami yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya selama proses persalinan berlangsung. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Peluh menyebabkan helaian rambutnya menempel pada dahinya. Ia menatap ke arah suaminya.

"Sora-kun.. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya kita punya bayi!" serunya sambil berkaca-kaca. Sang suami, Akasuna Sora membelai rambut istrinya.

"Ya! Kita punya bayi, Sayoko!" balasnya sambil tersenyum haru.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa proses, Akasuna Sayoko dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap. Ia sedang berbaring di kasur sambil menggendong seorang bayi di dekapannya. Ia sedang menyusui bayi berambut merah tersebut. Bayi itu mirip dengan ayahnya, sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Tetapi, ia mewarisi iris hazel milik Sayoko.

Sora memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang menyusui buah hati mereka. Jujur saja, mereka belum memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk anaknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya. Biar semua menjadi kejutan. Sora mengelus jemari Sasori.

"Kita beri nama siapa anak kita?" tanya Sora. Sayoko menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasori? Zodiaknya kan Scorpio," jelas Sayoko. Sora tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ya, Sasori-Akasuna Sasori. Nama yang bagus," Sora tersenyum.

KRIEEEETT

Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu ruangan. Sora dan Sayoko menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Ayo masuk!" suruh Sayoko pada gadis bernama Rin itu. Gadis berambut cokelat yang bernama Rin itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Omedetou ne, Kaa-san-" kata Rin sambil meletakkan bunganya di vas yang tersedia.

"-aku tak menyangka Kaa-san masih bisa melahirkan di usia yang segini. Hahaha," kekeh Rin. Sora menjitak dahi lebar Rin.

"Sakit, Tou-san!" omel Rin. Rin duduk di sofa.

"Oh ya, nama otouto ku siapa?" tanya Rin antusias.

"Namanya Akasuna Sasori," jawab Sora. Rin bangun dan mendekati Sayoko untuk melihat Sasori lebih dekat.

"Ne, Sasori-kun! Selamat datang ke dunia!" lirih Rin sambil tersenyum sumringah kepada Sasori. Ya, Rin sudah punya adik sekarang. Sebersit rasa kecewa menghantam hatinya, mengingat ia bukanlah anak kandung dari Akasuna Sora dan Akasuna Sayoko. Rin adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh Sora ketika Rin berusia delapan tahun karena Sora dan Sayoko belum dikaruniai seorang anak selama sembilan tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Sasori lahir saat Sayoko berusia empat puluh tahun.

**.**

**PSYCHOPATH**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHAGAKURE, 28 MARET 1996**

**15.00**

Kizashi memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh Rin. Kizashi membawa Sasori dalam gendongannya. Sasori tampak bingung , ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Kizashi menghampiri Rin yang sedang menimang-nimang Sakura, putri mereka yang beberapa jam lalu lahir. Kizashi mendudukkan Sasori di tepi kasur Rin.

"Onee-chan, apa ini?" tanya Sasori. Jemari mungilnya menuding ke arah Sakura yang sedang menguap. Rin terkekeh melihat kepolosan Sasori.

"Ini namanya adik bayi, dia baru lahir," jelas Rin.

"Wah~ Siapa namanya, Onee-chan?" tanya Sasori lagi sambil menowel-nowel pipi ranum Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, merasa terganggu.

"Nee Sasori-kun, jangan begitu. Nanti dia menangis," Kizashi menasehati Sasori. Sasori malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Hihihi, kamu lucu sekali Sasori-kun~ Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Rin. Sesaat, Sasori terpana ketika Sakura membuka mata bulatnya itu. Iris emeraldnya tampak bening dan memukau. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur pulas.

"Jadi.. Namanya Sakula-chan.." gumam Sasori sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura.

CUP

Sasori mengecup bibir mungil Sakura, lalu tersenyum girang. Kizashi hanya melongo melihat adegan itu, sementara Rin tertawa melihat tingkah lucu milik Sasori. Rin mengelus rambut Sasori. Sasori terus memandangi Sakura. Detik itu juga, Sasori merasakan suatu hal yang baru mengenai Sakura.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**PSYCHOPATH**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Setelah dokter yang menangani Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sakura, Sasori memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

Sasori menyeret kursi dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang Sakura. Sasori mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia memandangi wajah Sakura yang lebam dan lecet dengan tatapan nanar. Sasori mengelus pipi Sakura dengan halus. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang tak terbalut oleh perban. Sasori mengecup punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sasori. Ia mengelus tangan Sakura yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku mohon, bangunlah, hime.. Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sasori.

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hai minna-sama XD**

**Maaf untuk ketelatan cerita ini, plus saya memutuskan untuk mengedit cerita ini. Saya minta maaf kalo misalnya cerita ini lebih jelek daripada yang kemaren **** *sujud***

**I'm trying my best**

**Saya memutuskan untuk mengedit agar alurnya tidak terlalu cepat.. Tapi gak tau lagi kalo misalnya gak ngaruh **

**Makasih buat udah yang ngereview di chapter 1 yang lama^^ yang nge fav, maupun yang nge follow^^**

**Ran Murasaki SS****, ****aguma****, ****Kurousa Hime****, ****hanazono yuri****, Guest, me, Koibito cherry, MewMewMeoong, nerd94, uchiharuno phorepeerr, ****Kiki RyuEunTeuk****, hahcikodesuka, ****Uchiha Matsumi****, ****cherrysakusasu****, ****Alice Winter Blossom**

**Semoga chapter 1 ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren^^**

**See ya!**

**.Riku.**


End file.
